Scratchcards
Scratchcards 'are a game. They are in the Chance section of the Games Page. Unlike many other games, they are not anywhere on the map of Subeta. How to Play To play the game you must have an item called a scratch card. You can buy them from Meli for 1000sP apiece or from user shops. What kind of scratch card you get from Meli is entirely random. You can buy a scratchcard from the game once per five minutes. You may scratch as many scratchcards as you like at any one time, there is no number limit or time restriction. This means you could buy scratchcards from other users, or accumulate a number of cards on your own and then scratch them all at once. Your goal is to click six of the nine circles on the card, and see what you get. Some browsers will allow you to scratch more than one circle at a time, if you're fast enough. If you get less than three of any image, or if you get three blanks and no other sets of three, you lose the game and your scrachcard is forfeit. If you get three of some image, you will trade in your scratch card for your winnings. If you scratch seven circles, either on purpose or by accident, you will get whatever would have happened, but you will not see your result. Because of this, you will never see what is on the three remaining circles. The game will take you back to the start page instead. If you missed the result, you will have to guess what it was by checking your Inventory, Pets, or your pocket. Here are the kind of cards buyable from the game: *Calvin Blackmoon Scratchcard *Kumos Moon Scratchcard *Malerias Gift Scratchcard *Pie Scratchcard *Saggitarius Scratchcard *Sebastian Phoenix Scratchcard *Shinwa Scratchcard. Maleria's Gift is the most common, you get this one twice as often as a Calvin Blackmoon, which is twice as common as Pie or Kumos Moon. Sebastian Phoenix and Shinwa cards are one tenth and one twentieth as common as Malerias Gift. These two are not in any other way remarkable. There is also a Golden Glory Scratchcard that gets an automatic Jackpot win, but this kind of card only comes from the Achievement, a random event, or from other users who got it that same way. Not all prizes are available from all kinds of cards. Some prizes are more likely on some cards than others. There are threads in the subforum for Games that show the results of some user's attempts to scratch. There used to be four other kinds of card, but these got converted so they are no longer available. Prizes 'sP The amounts won can be either 1000, 5000 or 15000. This looks like a number, that shows you how many you win. Malerias Gift Scratch Card likes to give these out. 'Mystery' This looks like a ?, it is random sP, typically less than 3000. Pie Scratch Card likes to give these out. 'Gift' This looks like a present wrapped in Dusk Wrapping Paper. This is a random Super Rare item. Oftentimes this item's worth more than a Jackpot. 'Jackpot' This is shaped like a bag of money. This is an amount of sP, usually from 500,000 to 3,000,000. Calvin Blackmoon Scratch Card likes to give these out. The current price of a Golden Glory Scratchcard hovers around this, they're worth buying from user shops if they're selling for less than your willingness to risk to win the above amounts. 'Coin' This looks like a circle. This can be anything with the word "coin" in it, including Donation Presents. Kumos Moon likes to give these out. 'Stat boost' This looks like an up-pointing arrow. Your overall chance of winning one of these is around 1 in 10 across all cards. It will increaseby one a random stat of a random one of your pets. If you are training only one pet, it might be worth your while to loan your other pets to another player before you start scratching. If you are training all your pets, this is cheaper than any stat booster, even the ones you win from Shinwa. External Links *Scratchcards Category:Games Category:Scratchcard